


Blame It On Being Tired

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is going to blame it all on being tired. And maybe a little on a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Being Tired

It wasn’t that Sam was paranoid the night after Orlin had “gated" out of her basement. It was just that she felt a little more… comfortable with the Colonel staying the night. At least if Orlin showed up again she’d have a witness. So when the Colonel- Jack offered to stay and help guard the house, she didn’t say ‘no.’

And if they were both too tired to get up from the couch after a rich dinner and a double dose of Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!, well no one could fault them. Alex Trebek could put anyone to sleep; Jack had argued earlier when Sam caught him yawning. Jack currently had his head resting on the back of the couch, his mouth open. Snoring.

And if, after turning off the television, Sam snuggled up to Jack, that was just because she was too tired to get up and walk to her room. It had nothing to do with the fact that Jack was warm and surprisingly cuddly. Though, he’d kill whoever said that to his face. It also had nothing to do with the crush Sam had developed on him a couple years back.

So, if Sam fell asleep with her head on Jack’s shoulder, well, she’d just blame it on dinner and Alex.

And if Jack put his arm around her shoulders in his sleep, that was just an automatic response. Right?


End file.
